Hands Off 2
by TheAvengingTrencher
Summary: Kinda written like a sexier sequel to GlambertCello's Hands Off. Don't worry, she knows I wrote this, so I'm good. Anyway, Tony's bored in a meeting, and, well, he finds some ways to entertain himself. ;) One-shot.


Once upon a time, Tony and Bruce were sitting together in an Avengers meeting.

Tony, of course, had gotten bored after about five minutes. He'd tried doodling cute pictures of Bruce, as well as plans for new Iron Man suits, tweeting under the table, and dreaming about the things he would like to do with Bruce the second they got out of there.

But then again, why wait until they left when he could easily start doing some of that stuff now? Silently, he reached over and slid his hand into Bruce's. When Bruce looked over at him, he smiled, and Tony returned that smile. Then he pulled his hand back and instead slide it up Bruce's leg, aiming for a certain area, of course.

That was when the blushing started. Bruce instantly turned a little shade of red, which Tony thought was pretty impressive. Across the table, he saw that Natasha had taken notice of Bruce's blushing, and was informing Clint. Tony saw Clint follow her gaze directly to Tony's arm, then over and down a little bit. Then he smiled.

Tony slid his hand up even further, stopping on Bruce's crotch.

Bruce let out a little noise, almost a gasp or a moan or something, and turned even redder, now a slightly dark red, completely covering his cheeks.

By now, even Director Fury seemed to have noticed, though he didn't say anything. He just gave Tony a look of disapproval and continued on with the meeting.

But Tony wasn't going to stop now. He slowly slid his hand up Bruce's shirt and rubbed his hand against Bruce's chest hair.

Bruce gave another little noise and slapped Tony's hand away.

"Stop it." He whispered. "I'll do this later with you, but not right now."

"Why not right now?" Tony whispered back seductively, smiling.

"You know why not." He shot back. Then he grabbed Tony's hand. "Now this is the most you're getting right now. Understood? And if you continue being so annoying, this may be the only thing you get for a long time, too."

Tony made a sad face and let go of Bruce's hand. He went 10 whole minutes without doing anything before he started again.

Slowly, he crept his hand over Bruce's leg and towards his hand, which he had in his lap. But instead of going for his hand, of course, he slid went for something else entirely. Very carefully, Tony found the top of Bruce's pants and slid his hand right in, which, much to his satisfaction, brought on another noise, which wasn't so little, and an embarrassed looking Bruce, who was now an extraordinary shade of red.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Bruce and Tony, and they seemed to be following Tony's arm over to Bruce and making the connection what seemed to be happening under the table.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Really Stark?" She asked.

Tony drew back his hand and placed both of them on the table.

"What?" He asked.

Beside him, Bruce was slowly turning back to his normal colour, but he was still a pretty vibrant shade of red as Natasha gestured to him. "Could you _please _stop groping the poor guy?"

That only seemed to make Bruce blush even more.

"See what you did? You made him worse!" Tony said. He turned to Bruce. "It's okay," He said, rubbing Bruce's back.

Bruce laughed. Even after all that, he didn't seem too upset. He couldn't be, after all. He'd loved what Tony had done, he just had wished he wouldn't do it in public.

"Are we going to be able to get back to business any time soon?" Director Fury asked from the front of the room.

"If the couple wants to stop." Steve said, sounding a little upset.

"Oh come on Steve." Tony said. "I know you want this," He gestured to his crotch. "But you don't have to be so bitchy just because you can't have it."

"Alright!" Director Fury said. "This meeting is over."

Everyone else left the room instantly, Natasha talking happily with Clint, Steve pouting, Thor his usual happy self, his cape fluttering behind him, and Fury looking pissed off.

"So, Bruce-y..." Tony slid his hand towards Bruce's crotch again.

Bruce batted it away again.

"Not until we get home." He said. "In fact, technically, I shouldn't give you this at all, but I will, cause I'm super cool and forgiving. Plus, you're cute." He added.

Tony smiled. "Well then what are we doing here? Let's go home!" He picked Bruce up in his arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried him away.


End file.
